Health
Bar at the bottom.]] The Health (or commonly known as HP, itself meaning H'ealth '''P'oints) is the amount of life a champion has. It is represented in the interface as a green bar with two numbers (#/#): the first one represents the actual life available at the moment, while the second is the maximum amount of health the champion can have. If a champion health reaches zero and he doesn't have any abilities preventing it, death will occur. Health scales additively, meaning that each bonus point acquired directly affects the statistic. At level 18 base health ranges from 1565 HP to 2381 HP. See here for the complete list. Health as a casting resource A few champions also use their own health to cast abilities instead of mana. Some examples would be and Ways to regain health A champion' health can be restored in several ways: * Using a . * Using an healing ability, such as . * Returning to the spawning pool, which restores a % of maximum health per second. * Some health is granted upon leveling up. Actual health gain is increasingly lower depending on how much wounded is the champion upon leveling up. * With life steal or spell vamp, dealing damage to enemies with autoattacks or abilities respectively will restore some health. * The passive effect of and restores 250 health over 8 seconds when leveling up. Ways to increase maximum health Items * : '''+270 Health. +18 Armor, +24 Magic Resistance UNIQUE Aura: +12 Armor, +15 Magic Resistance, +8 Damage to nearby allied champions. 1925 Gold. * : +375 Health. +375 Mana, +50 Magic Resistance UNIQUE Passive: Blocks one negative spell every 45 seconds. 2715 Gold. * : +290 Health. +325 Mana, Passive: Upon leveling up, restores 250 Health 200 Mana over 8 seconds. 1325 Gold. * : +100 Health. +10 Damage, +3% Lifesteal. 475 Gold. * : +100 Health. +5 Mp5, +15 AP. 475 Gold. * : +120 Health. +10 Armor, +8 Hp5. 475 Gold. * : +140-235 Health, based on champion level and 10 Attack Damage for 4 minutes. 250 Gold. * : +700 Health. +20 Attack Damage UNIQUE Passive: Physical attacks reduce your target's Movement Speed for 2.5 seconds. 3250 Gold. * : +430 Health. ''1110 Gold.'' * :' +200 Health.' +25 AP, UNIQUE Passive: +20 Magic Penetration. 1485 Gold. * : +250 Health. '''UNIQUE Passive: Generates 5 Gold every 10 seconds. 825 ''Gold.'' * : '''+200 Health. UNIQUE Passive: 10% Cooldown Reduction. 850 Gold. * : +180 Health. UNIQUE Passive: 32 Health per stack, 2 stacks for a kill and 1 for an assist. Maximum: 20 stacks; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, your champion takes 15% less damage. 1275 Gold. * : +225 Health. +18 Attack Damage Passive: 25% chance on hit to reduce your target's Movement Speed by 30% for 2.5 seconds. 1315 Gold. * :' +350 Health'. +75 Armor, +25 Hp5. UNIQUE Passive: 5% Cooldown Reduction and 20% chance on being hit to slow the attacker's movement and attack speed by 35% for 3 seconds. UNIQUE Active: Slows movement speeds and attack speeds of surrounding units by 35% for 2 seconds + 0.5 seconds for each 100 Armor and Magic Resist. 60 second cooldown. 3075 Gold. * : +450 Health. +525 Mana, +60 AP, Passive: Your champion gains 18 Health, 20 Mana, and 2 Ability Power every 1 min. Bonuses cap at +180 Health, +200 Mana, and +20 Ability Power. UNIQUE passive: Upon leveling up, restores 250 Health + 200 Mana upon over 8 seconds.'' 3035 Gold.'' * : +180 Health. 475 Gold. * : +500 Health. +80 AP, UNIQUE Passive: Your spell hits slow the target's movement speed by 35% for 1.5 seconds (15% for multi-target spells). 3105 Gold. * : +330 Health +30 Hp5, +15 Mp5, UNIQUE Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 15%, UNIQUE Acitve: Nearby champions gain 40% movement speed for 3 seconds (60 second cooldown) 2200 Gold. * : +520 Health. UNIQUE Aura: 12 Mp5 to nearby Champions and 10% reduced Cooldowns. 2285 Gold. * : +250 Health +30 Magic Resistance, UNIQUE Passive: Cooldowns are reduced by 10% and increases healing and regeneration on yourself by 15%. 1550 Gold. * : +450 Health. +45 Armor, UNIQUE Passive: Deals 35 Magic Damage a second to nearby enemies. 2610 Gold. * : +250 Health. +30 Damage, +30 AP, +30% Attack Speed, +15% Crit Chance, +12% Movement Speed, +250 Mana, UNIQUE Passive: 25% chance on hit to slow the target by 35% for 2.5 seconds; on cast, increases your base Attack Damage by 150% for one attack. 4070 Gold. * : +920 Health. +30 Hp5, Passive: Permanently gain 4.5 Health and 0.15 Hp5 minion kill. Champion kills and assists grant 45 Health and 1.5 Hp5. Bonuses cap at +450 Health, and +15 Hp5. 3000 Gold. Champion Abilities * increases his maximum health by 90/120/150 when it kills a unit (stackable up to 6 times). Cho'Gath loses half his current stacks (rounded up) upon death. * increases his maximum health by 3 per bonus attack Damage and 2 per point of Ability Power. * increases his maximum health by 300/450/600 for 15 seconds. * increases his maximum health by 300/450/600 for 15 seconds. * increases his maximum health by 2.5 per 10 mana he has. * permanently increases his maximum health by 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 whenever he kills a unit. * increases his maximum health by 1.8 per 1 point of ability power Masteries * increases your champion's health by 400 for 2 minutes after casting . * increases your champions health by 12 per rank (max 48 at rank 4). Runes * and runes increase maximum health. Category:Champion statistics